hitlerparodyfandomcom-20200214-history
Hitler Parody Wiki:News
;7 October 2012 *''All is quiet on the Western Front.....'' None of the September unterganging contests except the Unterganger Hall of Fame had been finalized and had the winners announced. Benad361, Master Studios and Hitler Rants Parodies are all currently busy with real-life matters, with the latter giving temporary admin rights to TheSilverUniverse to take out spam on the Downfall Parodies Forum. *Hitler Rants Parodies, despite having two weeks off moving house, will still be overseeing October's Unterganger Hall of Fame, as evidenced by the contest's move to the first round of voting. ''Vote submissions are now open.'' ;3 October 2012 * TheSilverUniverse has been officially inducted into the Unterganger Hall of Fame, the third one since the HoF's inception. This is accompanied by an announcement video by HoF creator Hitler Rants Parodies. Congratulations! ;1 October 2012 *The Voting stage to determine the categories for the Parody of the Year awards. The five categories with the most votes would be chosen. Four out of the five spots were filled, however there is a tie for the fifth spot so a run-off vote between the two tied categories is now underway. Also, to reduce the risk of voting fraud, instead of an anonymous poll, Master Studios has required that votes be done openly through thread replies. ---- ;30 September * After a long, aggravating delay, the Parody of the Month winner for August as been announced . *Another unterganging contest vote-rigging has been detected. Hitler Rants Parodies reported that the Unterganger Hall of Fame, currently in its third month, has been deliberately rigged to raise vzorkic's votes so that the two final candidates tie, adding that up to 8 votes to vzorkic might be directly related. This is reminiscent to the Unterganger of the Month vote-rigging by Hanif837 nominating himself back in May. It is unknown whether the newest case is perpetrated by one person or more. As a result, the HoF contest will be suspended, and final nomination would restart after the perpetrators are tracked down. *A few hours after the rigged vote page is closed, voting for the final phase of the Unterganger Hall of Fame has once again been opened. It's expected to run for only two days and all previous votes in the rigged vote page is thus invalidated. Resubmit your votes to determine who will be inducted into September's HoF! *The perpetrator of the vote-rigging have been tracked down by the unterganging community to be a certain troll named UberOgre1337. Please don't feed him, bitte! ;27 September 2012 * Notoriousrob01 is catching up with his Downfall Parody Awards with the announcement of August 2012'''s results (announcement video, hosted on Vimeo). Perhaps for technical reasons, it's not uploaded to YouTube, and so far is only announced through the Facebook fan group (permalink). The video is also uploaded to YouTube (announcement video). **Depending on whether the new Downfall Parody Awards management will take over notoriousrob01's duties on October, this might be Rob's second last DPA results announcement. *Master Studios has yet to announce August 2012's Parody of the Month results as of today. Co-judge TheSilverUniverse revealed that the winner has been decided two weeks ago, but the announcement video has not been made by Master as yet, and he (TSU) doesn't have the permission to make his own announcement. *The third and final round of voting for the Unterganger Hall of Fame is now open - between vzorkic and TheSilverUniverse! ''Submit your votes now''! ;16 September 2012 *The award announcements are getting more and more delayed... Master Studios have yet to announce August's Parody of the Month due to some preoccupations. The Downfall Parody Awards have practically stalled and are now three months behind schedule. Notoriousrob01 did not respond to any queries regarding the DPA for the whole duration. Untergangers handling the other three award ceremonies have thus come together and are planning to take over the DPA, possibly without notoriousrob's permission if such silence in communication continues. *The Parody of the Year Awards has now moved to the next phase of voting - to vote for award categories that will be featured in the actual parody nominations. Voting closes on 30 September. Submit your votes now! * Defying all expectations, Notoriousrob01 finally released the results for '''July 2012's Downfall Parody Awards. (announcement video) ;4 September 2012 * After a fierce nomination battle between voters of both KakashiBallZ and TheSilverUniverse in the Unterganger Hall of Fame, KakashiBallZ prevailed with 13 votes against TSU's 10. KakashiBallZ thus became the second unterganger to be inducted into the prestigious Hall of Fame. Congratulations! ;1 September 2012 *The Parody of the Year Awards is now officially announced. Nominations are now open to decide on the categories of the future awards! ---- ;30 August 2012 * TheSilverUniverse is officially announced the Unterganger of the Month (UotM) for August by Benad361. This also meant that he was the first unterganger to be crowned the title rightfully for three times straight, and, as a result, he has been elevated to the UotM's judging panel. (announcement video). ;26 August 2012 *Contrary to his announcement of a final retirement back in 27 May 2012, Sparx476 seemed to be coming back yet again, releasing 3 parodies beginning on 21 August. It's unsure what is his standard of being active in the community; he only confirms that he will release parodies when he feel like it - probably in a similar burst like this one. ;22 August 2012 *TheSilverUniverse has been added to the panel of judges for the Parody of the Month contest. After adopting a similar rule to Benad's, Master Studios has decided that if an unterganger wins three Parody of the Month awards within the same year, then he will be sent an invitation to sit on the panel. If he accepts he will become a judge and as such will be bound by the contest of the rules. ;20 August 2012 *Benad361 expressed a desire to take a break/short period of retirement after he finishes his newest series. He will still indefinitely preside over the Unterganger of the Month contest. He named upcoming university commitments as key to this decision. He declared via his wikia page that he will return again at some point, if he does go through with this plan. ;13 August 2012 * TheSilverUniverse won his second consecutive Parody of the Month title for July with his effects-heavy parody Hitler's Llama Priest Episode 1 . In total TSU has claimed 3 PoTM titles! ;9 August 2012 * TheSilverUniverse won his second Unterganger of the Month title in a row. Benad361 announced that untergangers winning the title three times in a row, or three times in the same year, will become a panel member in the judging of the contest. ;1 August 2012 *TehProgresses announced his coming out of retirement with a new channel: TehProgressesReturns. ---- ---- ---- ---- __NOEDITSECTION__ 'Notes' *Only significant news allowed (round of blockings, awards announcements, special occasions) *Promoting individual parodies are prohibited. So are personal status updates. *Dates are in reverse chronological order (newest on top) *News items three months and older is to be archived and moved to their respective pages (Hitler_Parody_Wiki:News/''year''/''Month''). Transclude the archived news back into this page inside a collapsible table. ;Maintainers *Mfaizsyahmi (creator) *Benad361 (appointed) *notoriousrob01 (appointed) *FegeleinParodies/Johnnomonster *Master Studios (appointed) Any other users that wish to be maintainers can put their names below: End of applicant space. Do not add your names below this line.